Halfa in Mobius
by seantriana
Summary: Flushed down from the Ghost Zone, Danny find himself stuck in a world with a half-a-metal moon. The creatures here are a little different, there are random explosions everywhere, and this giant rock seemed to like him somehow. "Master Emerald? Why am I talking to a rock... Okay! Emerald! Sheesh, grumpy much?"


**The Greeting**

"I hate you, world."

I just got flushed here from The Ghost Zone. Yeesh, I literally went down a huge toilet and ended up here… No, I did not get flushed down a toilet, but it felt like one. All the spinning and… okay, forget it, long story short, I got flushed here, The End.

Me, Danny Fenton or currently Danny Phantom floating is in the middle of a freaking forest. Now… usually I would have just followed the stars and the moon to get back home, find the Sirius star and you can easily find Amity Park underneath and it was easy if I was back in my own world!

How did I know this isn't my world you might ask? See that moon over there…

Half a moon, half a metal… I mean, how the heck that could even happen? Oh, and I'm not supposed to exist either, like that moon. I'm half a human and half a ghost. I'm a contradiction a living. I'm not dead, and I'm not alive. How did that happen? Well, A huge hole in the wall and a lot of electricity and ectoplasm. No, not going there without an easy access to a bed and a blanket…. And Sam… And Tucker… And Jazz… No frootloops please. Still gave me nightmares…

Back to the moon, I have NO IDEA how it became half metal. What? Did someone accidentally blew up half of the moon and decided to repair it with metal? The moon is HUGE! Like 3,476 kilometer in diameter huge!

And this is the same...! Oh... never mind, there are more craters in this moon than the one back in my world. Damn it... I am in a different world aren't I. But still...

….

Then again… we did cover up the whole earth with connector pipes to make them intangible from an Armageddon event. This place just probably is a little bit more advanced than the rest.

…

Or it's actually a giant alien mother ship…

…

Or an asteroid…

…

Or... And Oh, and before I forget. Nothing significant happened to me as I got flushed down the purple toilet. Really! Nothing!

…

Did I just say toilet? Okay! Fine! I did get thrown into a toilet in the ghost zone!

...

It was humiliating... and...

...

Ugh, fine… stupid conscience, Jazz is totally rubbing off me.

Okay, here it is…

…

I got a tail…

No, not my ghost tail, I always able to do that! It's more to an animal… tail…

Yep. Almost a meter long, totally fluffy, extremely sensitive and ticklish tail poking out of my butt... You know how distracting it is to see a tail out of your butt? Now I know that I'm supposed to be used to all of this otherworldy stabilization R&R, but...

I can't seem to be able to take my eyes off my own tail. Did you know that it kept wagging everytime I turn my head away from it? I know, because I can feel the breeze...

And don't get me started about the ears… these... quite huge, triangular ears on my head… that itch…

Darn it, and I'm covered with fur all over... Still humanoid though... I don't think I actually shrunk...

* * *

There was a reason why Knuckles the Echidna didn't bother to guard the Master Emerald 24/7. Because he can feel it's energy pulsing and whenever a living being came close to it, he could feel the slight power spike as the emerald seemed to greet the creature.

If it was one of the island creatures, it would purr in contentment.

If it was Sonic, the emerald would boost their spirits as it send-off it's happy energy.

If it was Rouge, it would poke his conscious as if daring him to play with the bat, which the guardian vehemently denied each and every time the emerald teased him.

If it was Eggman, the emerald would silence itself and the island would slowly descend. Not that anyone but him noticed.

But right now, the emerald energy seemed to focus on one particular spot on the island, the altar. It seemed like it had found an object or person of interest, as its energy seemed to blanket the altar with chaos energy that could rival the amount it usually send off to the speed demon Sonic.

"Something's here huh…" Knuckles mused, he gathered up the berries he collected in a pouch. Being cautious to not set off whatever that excites the Master Emerald; Knuckles quietly trudged toward the Altar.

When he reached the altar, there was nobody in sight. But his gut feeling tells him that something is definitely there. The guardian tried to communicate with the master Emerald, trying to coax it from giving off energy to random strangers.

The giant chunk of glowing rock which is the Legendary and Mystical Master Emerald ignored him, just focusing on a particular spot a few feet away from it.

_Damn… Don't you dare ignore me Master Emerald! I'm your guardian! _Knuckles scolded.

The Emerald playfully brushed him off, giving him a knock in his concious, making the guardian scowl in irritation.

Still hidden by the forest shadow, Knuckles scanned the area near the altar wanting to get a glimpse of what it is that made the Emerald ignore him.

_Eggman? No, he would just come with whatever contraption he had, making as much noises as he could possibly make._

_Rouge? Probably, but she would've been right on the Emerald caressing it like a prized pet._

_Sonic? Maybe… Who knows what that speed demon wanted by visiting the Altar. But he poses no threat, just lying around right on top of his precious, precious Master emerald._

_Tails? I would've heard his plane. He always crashes like 70 percent of his total landing onto the island._

_Shadow? Nah, the emerald would've panicked and try to stop him from absorbing too much of it's energy, claiming that it would kill him._

Knuckles pondered, he couldn't think of anyone that would made the Master Emerald act like this. It knows the usual guests, but right now it's acting like it just found a new friend to play with. It's almost similar to when Cream and Cheese came, but never this high of a spiritual energy... so what...?

Suddenly a patch of grass rustled, Knuckles almost got a whiplash as his head turned towards it. He could feel coldness coming from that spot of grass. He frowned, sensing a mass of energy gathering around it.

_Odd… It almost felt like Chaos Energy. _Knuckles thought as he studied the patch of grass, trying to get a grasp of the feeling.

The energy moved a little nearer to the Altar where the Master Emerald lay, and Knuckles quickly threw a boulder right toward it as his protective instinct kicked in.

The boulder crashed right beside, or in front of where the mass of energy would be, blocking whatever-it-is path to the Master Emerald.

The grass rustled in aggravation, startled by the sudden assault.

_Invisible… _

Knuckles extended his senses to find out more about this intruder. Only coldness and nothingness found its way to his mind.A faint thumping of a heart was heard, but it was soft and slow. And it exuded the scent of confusion.

_A spirit?_

Knuckles decided to step out of his hiding place and towards where it could be. He extended his hand to touch the spirit and was met with a burst of coldness that could rival the icy feeling of the north, with a touch of chaos.

"Show yourself, spirit." Knuckles commanded. His face frowning as he tried to understand this phenomenon.

The energy power spiked as if it was panicked by his sudden appearance and faster than he could blink the boulder beside him crackles with green energy, even the Master Emerald starts crackling with sparks of chaos energy, responding to the adrenalin rush.

"Darn it!"

If this goes on, a huge tragedy would happen to the island from all the excitement from the Master Emerald. Falling, crashing, colliding, exploding, the special zone.

No, this is not good.

"Calm Down! Ugh!" Knuckles yelled both to the spirit and the Master Emerald, but suddenly a green blast threw him towards the altar. If Knuckles weren't used to extreme situations, that could've seriously injured him. Groaning, Knuckles stood back up and shook his head to dispel the slight bump on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry!" A young voice called out before a burst of wind buffeted him, disappearing in almost the same way as Sonic would always do, except this one is towards the sky.

Knuckles the echidna frowned, staring into the direction the spirit disappeared to.

* * *

Danny stared at the object seated right in the middle of the altar. A few hours after his aimless wandering after he woke up in this strange world, he found himself drifting towards this giant – green – diamond. Danny tilted his head in confusion, and the gem glowed back as it seemed to greet him.

"You're one huge rock…" He thought, and the diamond sparked in agitation, as if it was scolding him.

"...not …a rock?" Danny asked again, _how is he even able to understand that?_ He asked himself.

It pulsed softly.

He circled the altar, not daring to come nearer, stopping in front of the steps, "Okay then. What are you?" He scratched his neck, maybe he's hallucinating…

"…."

That is definitely a voice talking to him.

"Master Emerald?"

It glowed back in excitement, and a rush of warm energy washed over him, making him feel warm and relaxed.

He floated nearer to the altar, curious, when suddenly a boulder crashed right beside him.

"Gah!" he gasped when a boulder, stood taller than him, suddenly planted itself between him and the emerald.

_How the…? Why did a rock just dropped out from nowhere?_ he screamed mentally, eyes darting around him to look for the source of the boulder. He was thankful he decided to explore around invisible.

"Show yourself, spirit." A deep voice growled. Danny tensed, and slowly turned to face the owner of the voice.

A small, but strong red coated creature stood behind him. His face clearly showing that he was angry. His spiked arm rose up to touch where Danny was invisibly floating. Panicking, Danny shot an ecto-beam towards the red creature as he tried to spoke to him.

_Oh no…! I didn't injure him did I?_ Danny rounded back as he realizes that he accidentally shot the creature towards the steps of the altar. But the creature scrambled back up, shrugging off the rubbles around him like they were nothing.

Danny was glad that he was okay after being blasted like that. It seems that the occupants of this world are more resilient.

The creature glanced at the spot Danny was floating with a somewhat angry and horrifying (to Danny) expression.

_He's gonna kill me!_ Danny thought and he quickly shot off to the night sky, shouting an "I'm Sorry!" back.

The red creature that was in fact Knuckles the echidna, frowned, not realizing that his lack of socialization gave him expressions had scared the newcomer away.

* * *

**This thing is sitting way too long in my computer, and I just need to upload something since I couldn't write out my other fanfics due to distractions and time limitation. I just seemed to be extra busy this month for some reason…**


End file.
